In telecommunication networks using a satellite, two types of category of services are proposed:                A service of best effort type where the user pays by the Mega byte consumed, but he has no guarantee of quality of service. That is to say if there are many simultaneous uses on the satellite link, quality is greatly degraded. For telephone services over IP (Internet Protocol) or for videoconferencing, this is unacceptable.        A service of streaming type for which the user pays by the duration of connection (very high price), but which, on the other hand, has a guarantee of service which allows it to ensure real-time services, such as voice or video or else priority use of the satellite resource.        
These services are currently opened manually as a function of a user's requirement.
A session in the Best Effort mode is initialized for transmissions with no bandwidth guarantee and if a bandwidth guarantee requirement is necessary, then the Best Effort session is stopped in favour of the opening of a “streaming” session. This mode of operation is constraining, in fact imposing that, for reasons of simplicity, the users remain in the Best Effort mode.
Adding to this, it is necessary to choose the size of the streaming that one wishes to open. In the case of Services which may fluctuate (such as telephony for example for which it is difficult to foretell how many people will call, when and for what duration), the resource must remain open almost permanently. This gives rise to unacceptable communication costs (for example, 128-kbps streaming possesses a very high operating cost).
The solutions proposed on the market are:                Either very expensive, since the streaming resource is overdimensioned with respect to the requirement (in terms of connection time and streaming size), therefore with a very high usage cost,        Or of poor quality, by using Best Effort, there is no quality of service; after a few communications, the quality deteriorates significantly.        
Moreover, these procedures do not solve, notably, the identification of requirements for implementing the opening and closing of the resources in a dynamic manner.